


Once the War is Over

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Resistance Reader, hux is a little soft, less than happy ending, takes place during the rise of skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Y/n wanted the war to end, at this point, she didn’t even care who won it. She was a member of the Resistance and considered the infamous spy that always completed her missions with the right intel. She’s in the prime of her life and all she’s doing is trying to save a galaxy that she’s never really seen.There’s also the problem of her relationship with a certain First Order general that she’s been keeping a secret for nearly two years now. She never knew why exactly they started their romance, but it all started when one of her missions went haywire and she was captured. She wondered if it was Stockholm Syndrome or just loneliness that brought them together, but she wouldn’t have it any other way...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Once the War is Over

Y/n wanted the war to end, at this point, she didn’t even care who won it. She was a member of the Resistance and considered the infamous spy that always completed her missions with the right intel. She’s in the prime of her life and all she’s doing is trying to save a galaxy that she’s never really seen.

There’s also the problem of her relationship with a certain First Order general that she’s been keeping a secret for nearly two years now. She never knew why exactly they started their romance, but it all started when one of her missions went haywire and she was captured. She wondered if it was Stockholm Syndrome or just loneliness that brought them together, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She sat at the table on the Millenium Falcon with Poe, Finn, and Rey. The journey to Kijimi was long, and Poe handed out Sabacc cards for them to get their minds off of their recent loss. Y/n rested her head on Poe’s shoulder and tilted her cards so that he couldn’t see them. “What will you all do if we ever win the war?” she quietly asked.

Rey looked at her with sad eyes, “I’d love to explore the galaxy. Spend a little time off of a planet covered in nothing but sand.” She sounded so hopeful, remembering the time she first arrived on Takodana and saw the forests.

Finn shuffled his cards in his own hands, “I think I’d wanna be a mechanic.”

Poe sighed, “I’d finally pursue a relationship and maybe be one of those transport pilots.”

It was so difficult to remember hopes and dreams at times like this. The resistance barely had any hope for the future after the whole incident on Crait. Y/n’s mind wandered to Hux. Would they finally be able to see each other every day and not meet once every two weeks in the back room of a cantina? 

The arrival on Kijimi and making their way to Babu Frik was a blur for Y/n, she focused her attention on the little thing rewiring one of her favorite droids. Watching him power down and instantly forget who everyone was felt like she lost another close friend. She didn’t even have much time to grieve because of the very persistent First Order troops and Rey sensing that Chewy was still alive. 

Y/n knew that Hux would be on the ship as well and her spirits rose slightly. Rey went in her own direction to get the knife, Poe and Finn went to find Chewy, and she made up some excuse of going to shut down their security. She ran down the hallways, reading signs and jumping out of the way of Stormtroopers until she found the door to Hux’s quarters. She knocked and waited, hoping that he’d actually be in there and not doing his duties.

When Armitage opened the door to see Y/n standing there, decked out in her resistance jacket, she panicked. He pulled her in and shut the door behind them. “What are you doing here? You could get us both killed!” 

She didn’t answer, only pressing her lips against his. “I had to see you. We came to get Chewy and I knew you’d be here,” she kissed him again. 

“This isn’t safe, love. I’ve seen first hand what Ren and Pryde do to Resistance members and I can’t let that happen to you.”

“You’ve been a spy for the Resistance for months and now you’re worried about safety?” Y/n paused and looked around, the room was small and definitely not what you’d expect a general’s quarters to be. “What if we left?”

“Left?”

“Abandoned the war, the First Order, Resistance, all of it. We can go somewhere in the outer rim and finally be free.” She ran her hand through his orange hair, “You’re stressed out and they treat you like shit. They won’t find us, I promise.”

Y/n face dropped when the communicator on the nearby table mentioned two resistance members and the prisoner captured, calling for him to lead the execution. Armitage cupped her cheek, “I can’t risk leaving and having these people rule the galaxy. We’d be dead either way. You need to get back to your idiotic friends. I have a plan to aid their escape.”

She held back any tears or emotion, she already knew how he was whenever she mentioned him leaving the First Order. Once the war was over, he’d always say. 

Hux pretended to “capture” Y/n and brought her to the other three where they were held at gunpoint by a few stormtroopers. She was lightly shoved next to them. Finn rolled his eyes at her, “Great job shutting down their security, now we’re all screwed.”

She kept quiet while Finn and Poe bickered about the sinking fields until Hux silenced them. She wondered whether or not he was lying to her about saving them, as the blasters were locked and loaded to fire on them. Hearing shots, she let go of the breath she was holding after seeing the stormtroopers on the ground, “I’m the spy.”

Hux led the four to the bay where the ship was. After convincing Finn to shoot him in the leg, his eyes met Y/n’s. “The day the war ends and I mean the exact day, you go straight to our meeting point on Coruscant. We’ll have a life together, I promise you that, Y/n.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold pin in the shape of a flower, placing it in her hands. “You gave me this the first time you said that you loved me, give it back to me on Coruscant.”

She heard Poe calling for her to hurry up and brought Hux in for one final kiss goodbye, “I love you, Armitage.” She ran out to their ship and a surprised Poe that saw their little exchange.

Firing up the ship, Poe turned to her, “Guess he’s more than General Hugs, huh?”

She rolled her eyes, thankful that he didn’t bother asking any more questions about what he saw, “Shut up.” 

~~~

Y/n nearly cried when the dark side of the force was finally destroyed and all of the First Order ships went down. She spent the beginning of the celebration with her friends and felt the pin in her jacket’s pocket. 

Soon enough she was waiting at their usual meeting spot on Coruscant, heart bursting at the idea of being in a real relationship with the man she loved.

Unfortunately for Y/n, her general was nothing but a cold body on the destroyed floor of one of the First Order’s ships on Exegol. And she wouldn’t get that happy ending.


End file.
